halofandomcom-20200222-history
M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle
Warthog is a generic term for a line of United Nations Space Command ground vehicles. It is affectionately known as the 'Hog by UNSC soldiers due to the tusk-like hooks on the tow winch. Introduction The Warthog is the 26th-century "Jeep": all of its variants are equipped with a seemingly full-time 4x4 transmission, the ability to turn its front and rear wheels to allow for tighter turning, and can carry 3 people; 1 driver, 1 gunner, and 1 passenger (with the exception of the Warthog APC, which can carry 11 passengers, as befitting with its classification). A Warthog variant is set to be a vehicle again for Halo 3. Features There are a few differences between the warthogs of Halo:CE and Halo 2. While the hog in halo:CE was notoriously hard to control and almost not worth using, the revamped hog of Halo 2 was a dream come true. The handling was much improved, your allies(and enemies) can now drive, but how good they drive usually depends on the difficulty level. There was also the addition of the horn, which seems to serve no purpose other than to annoy people online or get you're friend's attention. Arguably the best new feature was the addition of the handbrake, which allows the driver to lock up the rear wheels and slide the back end out, making it easier to kill enemies that dive out of the way. Both of the hogs' strongest points are on their front. The front end can take quite a beating from small-medium arms fire before blowing up, and the glass protects the occupants from weapons fire(except for rockets and other explosive ordnance). The Warthog of Halo 2 is the best all-around vehicle, it has speed, maneuverability, light fire power, and can carry passengers. Crew Driver The driver has no forms of attack except ramming enemies with the Warthog itself, which instantly kills an enemy on foot in Halo: Combat Evolved. In Halo 2, factors such as speed and direction do not allow every ram to be a guaranteed kill. Covenant enemies are able to dodge a ram much easier now; however, if driving in open spaces, before you attempt to ram or run over an enemy, try to slide the warthog and hit the enemy with the side, that way, you have a better chance of killing them. A person carrying an objective item in multiplayer isn't allowed to get into the driver's seat. .]] Passenger The passenger's seat is perhaps the most difficult spot to be, as it nearly impossible to aim at nearby enemies while the Warthog is in motion. In Halo 2, targeting is made worse by the fact that the first-person view has been removed. The only use the passenger seat serves for player characters is for transporting the flag-carrier in multiplayer skirmishes. Marines, however, are a different story. Their aim is not affected by the jostling of off-road driving, and they are quite proficient at hitting enemies from the "shotgun" position. This can be used to a players advantage if one gives a marine in the sideseat a powerful weapon, such as the rocket launcher or a sniper rifle. Gunner The gunner stands in the Warthog's turret well and mans the heavy weapon mounted there, whether it be an Autocannon, Gauss Rifle, or Rocket Launcher. He is responsible for defending the driver and passengers of the 'Hog from incoming enemy vehicles. So as to not interrupt his line of fire, his heavy weapon is mounted on a 360-degree hydraulic-powered swivel-mount that is not affected by any erratic movement on the driver's part. A person carrying an objective item in multiplayer isn't allowed to use the Warthog's turret. Variants M12 Warthog LRV The M12 Warthog LRV (Light Reconnaissance Vehicle) is the most common type of Warthog used by the UNSC, being common in every Halo game to date seen in. It uses a back-mounted M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun that is effective against both infantry and other vehicles, making this one of the most versatile 'Hogs around M12A1 Warthog LAAV The M12A1 Warthog LAAV (Light Anti Armor Vehicle) is a rare warthog that sports a back-mounted 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret which allows it to take out hard targets, such as enemy tanks, with ease. The downside of this is that this Warthog's turret is slow to reload and not as effective at taking out infantry. This warthog variant is only seen in ''Halo PC and is replaced in Halo 2 by the M12G1 Warthog M12G1 Warthog LAAV The M12G1 Warthog LAAV is a fairly new warthog variant was designed to replace the M12A1 model, replacing the rocket turret in favor of a faster firing, but still effective, M68 Gauss Cannon. It basically serves the same purpose of its predecessor, being primarily an anti-vehicular model, but with a faster rate of fire that increases its effectiveness against infantry. M12 Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier The Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' is a United Rebel Front ground vehicle. It is essentially a M12 Warthog modified by the URF to include a heavily-armored passenger section capable of carrying troops and supplies. Other Variants M831 TT - This warthog scraps the back-mounted turret in favor of four side-facing seats. This warthog is ideal for transporting troops across the field M864 A "Snow Hog" - This warthog has been adapted for cold weather, sporting treads for movement in snow and an enclosed passenger compartment. It also lacks a the tell-tale turret. M914 RV "Jungle Hog" - This warthog was made for easier movement in jungles, sporting a more powerful towing winch and a more powerful motor. M121 LAAV -A Standard Warthog with a missile mounted Civilian Warthog- Due to the success of the warthog in battle situations, a Civilian Variant was mass-produced for public use. The adaptation of military vehicles for civilian use has been seen before i.e. Hummer brand SUVs being based off military Humvees. The only difference between the civilian warthog and its military counterparts is the lack of a turret.You can see this in the E3 demo on a billboard. Character Compatibility M12 LRV.]] *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Flood Combat Forms Trivia *In Bungie's March 26, 2007, information release on the Warthog, a code can be seen in the VideoRama of the Warthog, reading X.XX.713>ghost.713/non-auth/activity ongoing *There are also strange random parts of the Warthog that flash up in the March 27, 2007 Warthog VideoRama. *The replacement cost for one Warthog is cR 52000.00. *In Halo 2 on the level Outskirts, it is possible to get an invincible warthog. The hog will show damage but never blow, so it is invincible. See here for more information. *In Halo plasma grenades bounce off the Hog's windshield. Related Links *Warthog Jump *Civilian Warthog References Category:UNSC Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles